Década
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Ambos conocían lo que ganarían y perderían con aquel duelo. "Déjame que te toque la piel, déjame que yo te toque otra vez". Yami y Yugi se despiden después de la batalla ceremonial.
1. El retrato

_¡Estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista!_

_(Suspiro) Hace años que no escribía un ff de este fandom y mucho menos un yaoi ja, ja, ja. Desde hace mucho que he querido hacer algo por las celebraciones de aniversario… más vale tarde que nunca _

_Serán una serie de historias cortas dedicadas a algunas parejas de aquí, no creo que todas sean yaoi y quizá también incluya algunas de las otras sagas (eso si __**KandraK**__ se anima a apoyarme con el GX n.n) _

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ YGO (en todas sus franquicias) no me pertenece. Esos son de Kazuki Takahashi._

O&o&o&o&

**Resumen:** Seto Kaiba paga millones de dólares por la única fotografía que se subasta para una obra de caridad. El retrato simplemente se titula 'Una tarde en la ciudad'. ¿Quién es el chico de la foto y por qué el CEO tiene tanto interés en adquirirla?

**El retrato.**

El tipeo de su computadora personal era lo único que se escuchaba en el estudio que se encontraba al fondo de la estancia principal. Era tarde por la noche y, como era costumbre, Seto seguía trabajando. Apretó 'enter' y, suspirando de cansancio, se recargó de lleno en el alto respaldo de su sillón, llevándose la taza de café a los labios que minutos atrás le había llevado su pequeño hermano menor.

Miró la puerta de encino y supo que realmente su hermano no volvería. Y es que momentos antes, cuando había llevado la taza, le hizo un comentario que valió el comienzo de una riña entre ambos. Mokuba, como respuesta, había salido refunfuñando algunas cosas, entre ellas que no volvería a hablarle hasta que se le quitara lo 'cabezota'.

Kaiba suspiró nuevamente, ¿por qué Mokuba no podía seguir siendo como usualmente era? Cuando niño, el oji gris acataba todas sus órdenes sin rechistar, teniéndolas tan en alta estima como si de los Diez Mandamientos se tratara. Pero ahora, a sus casi diecinueve años, era un respondón de primera.

'_Supongo que a eso se le llama crecer'_, pensó el castaño, levantándose de su lugar y cerrando la laptop.

Salió del estudio y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Frunció el entre cejo al notar que la luz seguía saliendo por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.

-Mokuba, abre- dijo sin más, pero no hubo indicio de que el chico fuera a hacerlo. Kaiba torció los labios, no le gustaba tener que repetir las cosas y sobre toso si éstas eran órdenes.

Así que sin más aviso, abrió la puerta, encontrándolo frente a su computadora de escritorio y 'chateando'.

-Mokuba, más vale que apagues eso y te vayas ya a dormir. ¿Has visto la hora que es?- su dedo índice señaló el _Rolex_ que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

-La misma en la que tú sigues trabajando, hermanito- respondió sin volverse, soltando una risita que se le desprendió al terminar de leer el mensaje.

Kaiba rodó los ojos, dirigiéndose hacia la cama y sentándose en ella. Mokuba siempre conseguía lo que quería y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

-Está bien, lo haré- comentó, maldiciéndose mentalmente porque en cierta manera, él era el causante de la actitud manipuladora del peli negro.

Mokuba por su parte sonrió triunfalmente, despidiéndose de sus amigos de la red y apagando el equipo. Se levantó calmadamente de su silla y, de improviso, se lanzó sobre su hermano.

-¡Seto que bueno que has aceptado!- gritó, abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla sobre la de su hermano.

-Mokuba… por favor- el castaño deseaba hacerlo a un lado, pero la verdad es que le gustaba las muestras de cariño por parte del pequeño –aunque eso de pequeño era sólo un mote, pues el chico ya le llegaba al hombro y parecía que todavía le faltaban un par de años para terminar de crecer –.

-Entonces tú y yo mañana iremos- comentó, limitándose a quedar al lado izquierdo del castaño.

-Mhh…- respondió simplemente, aún seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero ya se lo había prometido a Moki y ya nada se podía hacer.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y cuando ya tenía el pomo en sus manos, el llamado del peli negro le detuvo.

-Seto… gracias. No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí- le sonrió, deseándole buenas noches.

-También buenas noches para ti- Kaiba supo entonces el por qué siempre terminaba accediendo a las peticiones de su hermano.

Ver esa sonrisa era su razón. Desde que ambos quedaran huérfanos, Seto había decidido que jamás volvería a permitir que el rostro de su hermano mostrara algún rastro de tristeza.

Él sabía que no había día que Mokuba no pensara en los días que vivieron en aquel orfanato, en los amigos que se quedaron ahí sin que nadie quisiera adoptarlos y, por tanto en la 'suerte' que ellos tuvieron de tener un 'hogar'. Al menos lo único rescatable de todo ese asunto había sido que ambos lograron permanecer juntos.

Debido entonces a esa 'suerte', es que Mokuba había llegado como torbellino a casa pidiéndole que asistieran al día siguiente a una subasta que se llevaría acabo justo en el mismo orfanato del que ellos salieron. La subasta sería a beneficio de los niños que vivían ahí, para darles la oportunidad de tener fondos suficientes para que se les pudiera enseñar algunos oficios y, si la vida seguía siendo injusta con ellos, pudieran valerse por sí mismos si es que no eran adoptados.

Aunque si por Seto fuera, jamás volvería a poner un pie en ese horrible lugar. Con ese pensamiento, apagó la lámpara de noche que se encontraba en el buró del lado derecho y se durmió.

O&o&o&o&

El lugar estaba lleno, Seto miró con detenimiento a cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban. En su mayoría se trataba de viejos arrugados, engreídos e hipócritas que lo único que les movía era el quedar bien y las oportunidades que la ocasión daba de entablar nuevas opciones de negocios.

No pudo menos que preguntarse si él mismo se vería de la misma manera en unos años más adelante. En sus labios se curvó una fina sonrisa, acababa de recordar exactamente las palabras que cierto rubio le dijera en sus años de preparatoria.

-¿Seto?- el llamado por parte de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –La subasta va a comenzar.

El castaño asintió, ocupando su lugar al lado de su hermano. Se percató de que más de uno lo miraba sorprendido de verlo ahí, pero decidido a no hacerles caso alguno, comenzó a arrepentirse de asistir. ¿Qué podía esperar de la clase de artículos que podían subastar en ese lugar?

**Después de un rato…**

La mesa de los Kaiba se encontraba llena por las cosas sin sentido e inútiles que Mokuba había adquirido. ¿Eso era la envoltura de la última goma de mascar que Michael Jackson compró?

Suspiró, haciendo una negación silenciosa con su rostro. Una sola cosa más como esa y se llevaría a rastras al peli negro.

-Señoras y señores, este será el último objeto a subastar- anunciaron.

-Gracias a los dioses que así es- dijo el castaño, ganándose unas miradas reprobatorias, mismas que regresó con mayor intensidad.

La pantalla blanca que adornaba la pared de enfrente mostró una imagen que el castaño ni siquiera le importó examinar, y así hubiera sido si el grito de sorpresa por parte de oji gris no se hubiera escuchado.

-¡Seto, mira!- lo sacudió por el hombro, señalando la pantalla.

Sus ojos azules volaron hasta el lugar indicado, para luego abrirse en una clara muestra de sorpresa.

-Esta fotografía es la única que existe, pertenece al famoso fotógrafo 'K' y se titula 'Una tarde en la ciudad'. Si me lo permiten decir, a mí me parece que el hombre del retrato es…

-¡Eres tú, Seto!- Moki volvió a jalonearlo de la gabardina.

El castaño asintió con un breve movimiento de su rostro.

El retrato mostraba su rostro en un giro de tres cuartos, sentado a la mesa de un lujoso restaurante al aire libre, su inseparable laptop abierta sobre la misma. Su barbilla recargada en su mano derecha y sus ojos perdiéndose en el horizonte. La ciudad se veía por la terraza, cubierta por un manto de tonalidades anaranjados.

-Mil dólares- de pronto se escuchó.

La subasta había comenzado.

-¡Oh, vamos señores! Se trata de una fotografía de K-San. Y es la única.

-Mil doscientos- anunció otro.

¡Y qué importaba quien había sacado la fotografía! ¡Él era el que aparecía en ella! No iba a permitir que un retrato suyo anduviera por ahí.

-Tres mil dólares- ofreció el castaño.

La gente comenzó a murmurar, ¿por qué querría comprar un retrato propio? ¿Quizá había sido tomado sin su consentimiento?

-Tres mil seiscientos- se escuchó la voz de una mujer regordeta al otro lado del salón.

Seto la miró, a lo que la mujer le saludó con una sonrisita, casi comiéndoselo con la vista. Él hizo una mueca de asco, no quiso ni imaginarse lo que la 'señora' fuese capaz de hacer con el retrato –o más bien lo que haría mientras miraba el retrato –.

Analizó la situación, por las fachas que llevaba, deducía que era una rica nueva. Destilaba vulgaridad por cada uno de sus poros. Perfecto, siendo así, ella no contaba con el suficiente dinero para gastar.

-Millón y medio- la boca de los organizadores cayó hasta el suelo por la oferta.

El silencio reinó por todo el recinto. La pieza fue vendida a Seto Kaiba sin rechistar nada más.

O&o&o&o&

Kaiba se sentía famélico, había tenido que aguantarse el protocolo de agradecimiento por el dinero que, tanto él como su hermano, habían invertido en la caridad y una sarta de estupideces más; y, además, no llevaba ninguna conexión a una red. Necesitaba saber quién rayos era ese mentado fotógrafo para poder demandarlo por andar lucrando con fotografías suyas. Pero Mokuba había negado rotundamente cualquier clase de aparato que significara tener acceso a su trabajo, así que no podía acceder a Internet.

Mokuba se sonrió al notar como el dedo índice de la mano derecha de su hermano se levantaba sobre su rodilla, como si siguiera alguna clase de ritmo imaginario. Sabía que se encontraba ansioso por investigar la identidad del autor de ese retrato. Se preguntaba si podía decirle lo que sabía o si debía seguir divirtiéndose en ver sus reacciones. A ese paso, seguro y se bajaba en cualquier Café-Internet que encontraran.

-¿Cuándo fue que te sacaron esa foto, hermano?- la voz cantarina del peli negro le sacó un poco de sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé, ¿tú crees que soy de las personas a quien le gusta andar dejando que los demás le saquen instantáneas?

-Eso pensé- respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que el castaño supo que de cierta manera se estaban burlando de él. –Pero no puedes negar que supo escoger tu mejor ángulo y tu mejor momento.

Kaiba sacó la fotografía del sobre blanco y la miró de nuevo.

-Se te ve una expresión muy serena, por no decir adorable.

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo, Mokuba?- le miró con una mezcla de asombro y enfado, guardando con prontitud la foto.

-Entonces, ¿dónde es ese lugar?

-Por la panorámica, supongo que fue en el _Bellinghausen_ (1)

Mokuba lo miró por un instante más y se decidió a revelar lo que sabía, aunque eso le traería más ansiedad a su hermano. Sonrió malévolamente.

-K es el pseudónimo de unos de los mejores fotógrafos que a aparecido en los últimos dos años- aquello captó de inmediato la atención del castaño. –Nadie sabe con certeza quién es y se dice que siempre entrega sus trabajos por mediadores, así que nadie lo ha visto jamás. Nunca ha concedido alguna entrevista.

-¿Me estás diciendo que jamás podré entablar una demanda en su contra? Ja, no me retes, Mokuba.

-No lo estoy haciendo. Además, sus trabajos son muy famosos entre las chicas, tiene cientos de admiradoras.

-¿Y cómo es que tú sabes eso?- Kaiba alzó una ceja.

-Porque mi novia forma parte de ellas, así que por eso es que lo conozco.

-¿Tu novia? ¿Desde cuando tienes permiso para eso?

-Ja, ja- se carcajeó. – ¿En que clase de mundo vives, Seto? El hecho de que tú nunca hayas tenido una novia no significa que yo tenga que seguir tus pasos.

-¡Mokuba!- aseveró.

-Vamos, no te lo digo de mala onda. Te lo digo por tu bien, ya es tiempo de que te busques una pareja. No te preocupes por lo que yo pueda pensar, yo soy muy abierto en esas cuestiones.

-¿Perdón?- el castaño parpadeó un par de veces, a ver si con eso era capaz de comprender sus palabras.

-¡Oh vamos! No te hagas el inocente conmigo, que conozco de sobra tus inclinaciones sexuales.

De alguna manera, el oji azul sintió que su rostro ardió.

-¿Desde cu…?

-Desde que ibas a la preparatoria lo sé. No podías ocultar esa mirada brillante cada que veías a cierto rubio llamado Jounouchi.

Kaiba apartó la mirada con el pretexto de que se daba cuenta de que llegaban a la mansión. Sin decir una palabra más, bajó de la limosina y Mokuba sólo se limitó a mirarlo cómo se alejaba.

Quizá no había sido buena idea mencionar eso último. A lo mejor y había reabierto una vieja herida en su corazón. Aunque claro, también sabía que su hermano era tan orgulloso que jamás aceptaría una cursilería como esa.

O&o&o&o&

Chasqueó la lengua.

Kaiba se encontraba frente a su laptop y esta ni siquiera había sido encendida. Simplemente no podía concentrarse. No podía creer que fuese simplemente por el comentario por parte de su hermano hacia tan sólo dos días atrás.

No, se dijo, era más bien por la situación del retrato. Eso era, sencillamente. Nada que ver con el recuerdo de cierto rubio que le desquiciaba en la preparatoria tan sólo de verlo. No, nada que ver.

Nada que ver con el hecho de que seguía arrepintiéndose por no haber tenido un poco más de humildad y pedirle alguna forma de contacto después de salir de la escuela.

Nada que ver con que había mandado al diablo, literalmente, a Yugi una vez que llamó para saludar y que él se había quedado con las ganas de preguntarle por el 'perro'.

Y nada que ver con que una vez –y sólo una vez – se había aventurado a pasear por el barrio en donde solía vivir, para encontrárselo por mera casualidad y la subsiguiente decepción que sintió al no suceder lo que esperaba.

No, para nada.

Se mezo los cabellos, echando su rostro hacia atrás en el proceso. Justo en esos momentos, su celular comenzó a sonar. Por primera vez en su vida, agradecía que se tratase de algún asunto de la corporación, pues eso le daba la oportunidad de entretenerse en otras cosas.

-Señor Kaiba, he encontrado algo que le parecerá interesante. Venga por favor a…

Sus dedos tomaron papel y lápiz, anotando la dirección que el investigador privado le decía. Sí, había llegado hasta la obsesión con el asunto del retrato que ahora había dedicado un detective para dar con el autor. ¡Eso era lo gratificante de ser cerdamente rico!

Salió hacia la puerta, entregándole el papel con la dirección a su chofer y en cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar. Se trataba de un edificio departamental de varios pisos.

-¿Y bien?- ni siquiera saludó, se encontraba tan apresurado que se olvidó de los buenos modales.

-Al parecer, en este lugar vive el que se encarga de vender el trabajo y organizar las exposiciones de K-San.

-¿Al parecer?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo el director del Museo Nacional de Fotografía- Kaiba suspiró, ¿por qué la gente tenía que ser tan ineficiente?

-¿Qué departamento es?

-El 'D', en el cuarto piso.

El 'D' en el cuarto piso, eso quería decir que había sólo un departamento por piso. Bien, no habría vecinos molestos que interfirieran con su visita de 'cortesía' que estaba a punto de hacer. Sacó la chequera del bolsillo de su gabardina y firmó un cheque, entregándoselo al detective, un hombre de canas en las sienes y de cabello negro.

El hombre agradeció con una corta reverencia y se marchó.

-Espera aquí- le dijo al chofer y se dirigió a la puerta. Ahí el portero le detuvo, con sus habituales preguntas, pero al escuchar que iba para un trabajo de K-San le dejó entrar sin más oposición.

Entró al edificio, no se escuchaba ruido alguno y parecía ser un lugar limpio y agradable.

El ascensor se encontraba al lado de las escaleras, pero era obvio que él no las usaría. Entró, y al poco tiempo las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista un pasillo solitario y con un par de plantas adornándolo. Al fondo de él se encontraba la puerta.

Hizo sonar el timbre y al poco se escucharon pisadas que se acercaban corriendo. Al parecer el tipo iba descalzo.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió unos cuantos milímetros, entró con fuerza, empujando al ocupante del departamento contra la pared.

-Ka-Kaiba kun…- alcanzó a decir con voz ronca.

-¿Yugi?- le soltó en cuanto le reconoció.

El chico tosió, aspirando con fuerza y sobándose el cuello.

-Que bueno verte, Kaiba Kun- saludó irónico.

-Bien, sin rodeos, Motou. Quiero que me digas en este preciso instante dónde puedo encontrar al tal K.

El tricolor se sorprendió por la interrogante, sin saber qué responder, pero entontes algo –o más bien dicho, alguien – llegó a su auxilio.

-¿Quién era, Yugi?- la voz resonó con claridad en los oídos del CEO, volviéndose con prontitud hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Sus ojos chocaron de lleno con la profundidad de la miel.

-¡Ka-Kaiba!- murmuró con sorpresa el rubio.

De pronto, cualquier cosa relacionada con la dichosa fotografía carecía de importancia alguna.

-Perro…- respondió al asombro del oji miel.

¡Grandioso! De cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho tenía que salir con eso.

Jounouchi sonrió a medias, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo en que se recargaba en la pared contigua.

-Sigues siendo el mismo ricachón de mierda que siempre, Kaiba.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de ti, perro?- respondió divertido.

-Como puedes ver, yo vivo aquí- señaló con la extensión de su brazo, para después volver a su posición inicial.

Kaiba entonces se percató de que el rubio también iba descalzo, seguramente ambos chicos se encontraban descansando cuando él había llegado.

Su vista regresó al rostro del rubio como si algo se lo hubiera ordenado. ¿Eso quería decir que…?

-¿Ustedes…?- la pregunta quedó en el aire, aún así Jouno la entendió.

-¿Vivimos juntos? Por supuesto, ¿algún problema con ello?

Kaiba miró de reojo al tricolor. Se sonrió irónico, de haber sabido que el oji castaño no tenía ninguna clase de problemas con el ser _gay_ le hubiera dicho lo que sentía desde la preparatoria. Y así hubiera sabido que su rechazo se debía a que simplemente le odiaba por ser como era con él y no por ser homosexual.

-Eh…- interrumpió Yugi. –Kaiba kun ha venido porque desea saber quién es K.

Jouno arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Tú también? Jamás lo habría creído de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un autógrafo? Puedo conseguir…

-Deseo romperle todo lo que se llama cara para después demandarlo por esto- el oji azul volvió a la realidad de una forma abrupta, así que su primera reacción fue alzar la voz y lanzarle al suelo la fotografía.

Jouno alzó la instantánea, mostrando asombro en su rostro.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- ofreció el papel a su compañero y éste también se sorprendió.

-Jouno, esto es…

-Qué importa, el hecho es que la tengo. Ahora, ¿me dirás en dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Bueno, después de haber escuchado que le vas a romper la cara, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo- respondió sarcástico.

Los ojos azules de Kaiba se oscurecieron al mirarlos con enojo.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Jouno! ¡Es tu primera fotografía!- gritó entusiasta Yugi.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Es que no había escuchado que Kaiba iba a medio matarlo por el retrato?

Por otra parte, el castaño se quedó estático en su lugar. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿El autor de eso había sido Jounouchi? Entonces, ¿él era K San? ¡Claro! La 'k' era de Katsuya.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Yugi al notar que ambos se miraban y se encontraban en completo silencio.

-Supongo entonces que después de esto mi identidad ya no seguirá siendo anónima. ¿Vas a romperme la cara todavía? Porque ¿sabes? No tengo todo el día como para seguir esperando- el rubio seguía cruzado de brazos, aunque con los puños bien cerrados, tampoco era como que se iba a dejar golpear sin más por el CEO.

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿por qué?- un tono de extrañamiento impregnado en su voz.

-¿Por qué que?- bajó su guardia.

Jouno supuso que si el castaño no había saltado aún sobre de él era porque en verdad no deseaba golpearlo. Eso o que planeaba algo mucho más perverso que eso.

-La foto… no entiendo.

Jouno desvió la mirada, aclarando su garganta en el proceso, a lo que Yugi le palmeó el hombro.

-Iré a mi habitación- y se marchó, no sin antes dejar el retrato sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación. Sígueme- ordenó con un movimiento de su dedo.

El castaño lo hizo, entrando a una puerta que se encontraba justo a un lado por la que había entrado Yugi. Era una recámara sencilla, con una cama matrimonial al centro y con un ventanal que en realidad era una puerta corrediza. Enfrente de la cama se encontraba una cómoda que tenía un compartimiento cerrado con llave. El rubio tomó un sobre y se lo entregó al oji azul. Éste lo miró por un momento, para después sacar el contenido del sobre.

¡Eran fotografías suyas! Todas y cada una de ellas eran fotografías suyas.

-Pero…

-Durante estos años he tenido dos grandes pasiones- comenzó a explicar el oji miel, caminando hacia la puerta de cristal y mirando a través de ella. –No he hecho otra cosa que hacerlas una sola.

-¿Dos… grandes pasiones?- había despegado su atención de las instantáneas para concentrarse en el rubio, aunque en esos momentos lo único que podía ver era su espalda.

-Sí, tú y la fotografía- respondió, volviéndose y ostentando una sonrisa.

-Jouno, tú…- ambos se sorprendieron por lo dicho. Kaiba acababa de utilizar su nombre de pila y, encima de ello, el mote de cariño con el que sólo sus amigos acostumbraban llamarlo.

Entonces el castaño supo que el destino debía existir. Lleno de decisión, dejó el sobre encima de la cómoda y se acercó al rubio, alzando su mano izquierda hacia su rostro.

El rubio se encogió, esperando el primer golpe. Pero en vez de eso, recibió una caricia en la mejilla. Alzó la mirada, los ojos azules brillantes, podía jurar que Kaiba estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Pero obviamente, eso jamás sucedió.

-Tú también…- murmuró el castaño, terminando poco a poco con la distancia que había entre ellos, abrazándolo finalmente. –Tú también has sido mi más grande pasión durante todo este tiempo.

Al escucharlo, lo abrazó con mayor fuerza. Él si no pudo evitar llorar por la confesión.

-Pero ahora ya es tarde. Tú estás con Yugi y…

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Tú crees que Yugi y yo…?- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa llena de diversión. –Claro que no, él y yo sólo compartimos el departamento. ¿No ves que hasta dormimos aparte? Se me hizo divertido ocultar mi identidad ante el público y fue por eso que le pedí a mi viejo amigo que me ayudara con eso y así fue como nació la mancuerna en este negocio.

-Entonces, tú…- Kaiba tomó su rostro entre sus manos, atrayéndolo con fuerza, besándolo con intensidad.

El rubio se dejó hacer, sintiendo la caricia de la lengua del castaño sobre la suya. Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Todavía quieres romperme la cara?

'_De hecho lo que siempre he querido es romperte, pero la ropa'_, pensó el oji azul, pero supuso que era demasiado rápido el decirle semejante cosa.

-O quizá prefieras romperme el…- el rubio se acercó a su oído y le murmuró algo.

-¡Jouno!- vociferó, un poco sonrojado por lo dicho.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No vas a decirme que eres un puritano?

-No, pero… ¡Ah! Olvídalo- sacudió el rostro en una negación.

Volvió a abrazarlo, mirando el atardecer sobre su hombro.

-Aquella vez, había ido a comer con unos amigos, celebrábamos que comenzaría a trabajar como profesional y te vi entrar. Hacia ya casi un año que no te veía, creo que acababas de llegar de América y no pude resistirme. Así que subí y te observé de lejos. Justo en ese momento, tú te viraste para mirar el ocaso. Tenías una expresión llena de serenidad que decidí dedicarte mi primer trabajo profesional a ti.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo fue que terminó en mis manos?

-En una ocasión, Crow, mi asistente, traspapeló una serie de retratos y entregó ese por equivocación. No pudimos hacer nada por recuperarlo. (2)

Jouno se separó del agarre, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y haciendo a un lado un mechón castaño de la frente del más alto.

-Aún sigo preguntándome en qué estabas pensando.

-Ni idea. Pero aún me sigue gustando ir a ese restaurante para despejarme un poco del trabajo. Y hablando de trabajo, tengo que irme ya, cachorro.

-Cachorro, ¡qué lindo!- Seto se sonrió a medias, no pudiendo evitar sentirse un poco extraño por eso. –Bien, no te detengo. Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer.

Se despidieron con un corto beso y Jouno se asomó por el balcón de su habitación para despedirlo desde ahí.

Al final, nadie había sido golpeado ni demandado y Kaiba se había reencontrado con el chico salvaje que le había robado no sólo el corazón, sino un montón de fotografías. Que ahora, pensándolo bien, podía catalogarse como acoso. ¿Cuándo habían sido tomadas y él ni en cuenta? Un escalofrío le llenó el cuerpo. Bueno, al menos había sido su cachorro y no otra persona.

Lo único que le dolía ahora era el millón y medio que había tenido que pagar por el retrato.

O&o&o&o&

-Jouno, acaban de llamarme para decirme que la fotografía 'Una tarde en la Ciudad' se vendió por millón y medio de dólares.

El rubio se sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo a través de la puerta.

Jamás había pensado, aquella tarde en que tomó esa fotografía, que sería la causa para que él y Seto terminaran juntos.

Cosas del destino, ¿no?

**FIN**

(1)Bellinghausen es el nombre de un restaurante en Zona Rosa, en la Ciudad De México.

(2)Crow, aquí hago mención a un personaje del 5 D's

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias en un review. También si tienen alguna idea para un oneshot y desean regalármela para desarrollarla, es bienvenida n.n _

_Sólo me resta decirles que iré cambiando el sumary de este ff cada vez que tenga una nueva historia. _

_Matta au!_


	2. Tocarte otra vez

_¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez les traigo un capítulo de la pareja yaoi más recurrente de YGO, espero y les guste n.n_

_¡Advierto que contiene lemon!_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ YGO no me pertenece, ese es de Kazuki Takahashi._

O&o&o&o&

_**Resumen:**__ Ambos conocían lo que ganarían y perderían con aquel duelo. Yami deseba quedarse, pero todo héroe merece un descanso. Yugi deseaba que se quedara a su lado, pero todo buen amante antepone el bienestar del otro a su felicidad. "Déjame que te toque la piel, déjame que yo te toque otra vez". Yami y Yugi se despiden después de la batalla ceremonial._

**Tocarte otra vez.**

Los ojos rojizos del Faraón se cerraron al momento en que Yugi puso en acción su última carta. El contendido de esa caja mítica y dorada había cancelado la resurrección de Slifer.

En tanto, el corazón del más pequeño pareció punzar al ver la reacción de su otro yo. Pero él tenía que entender que todo era para su bien. ¿No se supone que cuando amas a alguien siempre buscas su felicidad? Entonces, ¿por qué Yugi se encontraba llorando, como en una clara muestra de egoísmo?

-Perdóname- murmuró el chico. Yami le negó con un movimiento de su rostro.

-Has hecho lo correcto- respondió.

-Pero yo… te he hecho daño.- Yugi se derrumbó, espiritual y físicamente, sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. ¡Y él que se había jurado que no lloraría! Que lo despediría con una gran sonrisa.

El Faraón caminó hasta él, arrodillándose frente suyo y tomándolo con amor entre sus brazos. Recargó su barbilla sobre el cabello tricolor y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el suave y dulce aroma de su Hikari y, así mismo, los brazos de éste agarrándolo con fuerza.

-Faraón…- murmuró Ishizu, dubitativa en cuanto a interrumpir el momento o dejarle seguir.

Los ojos del rey se fijaron brevemente en los azules de la chica, quien pareció entender un mudo: 'Sólo un momento más, por favor'.

-Chicos- anunció la sacerdotisa. –Dejémosles solos. Ellos necesitan este tiempo- Tea se le quedó mirando, sin comprender.

Ellos también eran sus amigos, tenían el derecho de estar presentes, se lo habían ganado a pulso por todo el apoyo dado.

-Vamos, Tea. Yugi lo merece más que todos nosotros- Tristan le pasó una mano por la espalda, empujándola gentilmente.

La castaña se volvió por encima de su hombro.

-Faraón, adiós. Te extrañaremos- dijo, pero él ni siquiera prestó atención a sus palabras, lo único que quería era permanecer aferrado a ese pequeño cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar.

-A-Atem- escuchó que le llamaba. ¡Qué bien se oía su nombre pronunciado por esos labios que tanto deseaba! Pero ya no quedaba tiempo…

Se separó, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, tomando al oji púrpura por los hombros.

Por un instante, que pareció una eternidad, se miraron a los ojos. Y, para su sorpresa, su luz le besó en los labios, un roce fugaz, pero que encendió su corazón, su piel.

-Siempre había querido hacer eso ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Yugi, sonrojándose por ello y evadiendo la mirada del mayor.

Por otro par de segundos, Yami pareció perplejo sin saber qué decir o hacer, pero después se sonrió.

Claro. Lo recordaba. Había sido una noche extraña, tras haber terminado con Orichalcos y todo lo relacionado, y más concretamente, tras recuperar el alma de Yugi.

Aquella vez Yami vivió los momentos más angustiosos de su vida. Haberle perdido fue el detonante para confesarle sus sentimientos. En cuanto pudo, sus almas se abrazaron con delirio, con ansias.

_-Yo… también te amo- __había confesado tímido Yugi. –Y alguna vez me gustaría poder besarte, pero en el mundo real._

_-Sí, algún día- prometió__ el mayor._

En aquel momento, ninguno de los dos sabía que cumplir con ese juramento significaría también tener que separarse.

Y ahora, el momento estaba ahí y la despedida también.

Atem tomó entre sus dedos la barbilla del pequeño.

-Te amo- dijo, dulcificando su mirada.

Los ojos de Yugi volvieron a escocer, y Yami besó sus mejillas, tratando de enjugar las lágrimas con sus besos, subiendo cada vez más a través de esa suave piel, hasta llegar a la fuente de esa agua salada. Entonces, una vez que besó ambos ojos, sus frentes se quedaron unidas.

Los labios entre abiertos de Yugi y sus mejillas calientes por el contacto. Sentir en la vida real las caricias de su oscuridad habían resultado ser mejor de lo que él mismo imaginó en sus sueños húmedos. Cerró los ojos ligeramente, como para darse valor.

-Yami yo…

-No, llámame por mi verdadero nombre, por favor. Deseo escucharlo de ti- murmuró ronco, su voz reflejando el deseo que sentía.

-Atem…- se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua. –Yo… quiero pertenecerte- se acercó más. Juntando sus cuerpos. Sus corazones latiendo tan cerca por un sólo y único deseo.

El Faraón cerró los ojos, él también lo deseaba.

Pero ya era muy tarde…

Negó despacio y en silencio.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó dolido, herido, pero sin separarse; al contrario, se aferró con mayor fuerza.

-Porque… quizá después te arrepientas… de entregarme… tu primera vez.

-¡No! ¡No!- apretó los ojos, dejando escapar un leve gemido de dolor. -¡Sé perfectamente lo que quiero! Y yo te amo.

Escuchar esas palabras provocó un escalofrío en el rey, sintiéndose tan emocionado que sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente.

-Yugi- dijo, tratando de ahogar su llanto.

-Sólo quiero darte lo mejor de mí antes de…

Yami se separó con prontitud, besándolo, evitando que pronunciara tan trágicas palabras… su destino ineludible. Por un instante más se quedaron en silencio. ¿Cómo comenzar a amar a alguien cuando eso también significa el principio del adiós? Yami no podía evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento de soledad.

-No pienses en eso… sólo… sólo ámame- dijo el menor, apretándose más contra el cuerpo de su oscuridad.

Atem regaló un beso sobre los cabellos tricolor y un instante después se separó del chico, tomándolo por los hombros. Sus ojos rojizos se perdieron en los violetas, fusionándose, mezclándose, como en una anticipación de lo que sus cuerpos deseaban hacer.

Poco a poco, las distancias se acortaron, el aliento tibio del mayor acarició los labios de Yugi, los cuales se entreabrieron ante el llamado. Sus labios se unieron tan perfectamente que parecía que habían sido cincelados por la misma persona o quizá era que estaban ideados con el propósito de complementarse los unos a los otros.

El contacto de esos labios suaves y tiernos, jamás besados antes por nadie más, le provocó un dulce gemido a Yami. Su lengua probó a rozar el labio inferior, como si se tratase de un llamado a la puerta, como pedir permiso antes de entrar. Y su premio fue que la propia lengua de su Hikari saliera a su encuentro, enredándose con la de él, atrayéndola hacia su boca, como si de alguna danza exótica, sensual, se tratase.

El beso se profundizó, la respiración se aceleró y pronto las manos del rey resbalaron hasta las caderas de Yugi, atrayéndolo hacia sí, sus manos permaneciendo un rato más sobre esas redondas y firmes nalgas, acariciándolas, reconociéndolas.

En tanto, las manos de Yugi subieron, mesando los cabellos, dibujando una especie de camino que terminó en la base de la nuca, en donde las puntas de sus dedos juguetearon, provocando un delicioso escalofrío en el oji rubí.

La sensación electrizante hizo que Yami se separara, cerrando los ojos y arqueando el rostro hacia atrás. Entonces, sus caderas se movieron instintivamente, hacia adelante, tratando de provocar a su _koi_. Y resultó, porque el otro le correspondió al roce… aunque demasiado fue para el chico, pues un gemido ronco salió de su boca, arqueando esta vez él su rostro y espalda. Atem aprovechó la oportunidad para besarle en la prominencia del cuello, lamiendo a fin de probar esa piel blanca, ahora ligeramente morena por el sol de Egipto.

-Aah… Atem- gimió, aún con las manos detrás de la cabeza de éste. Luego, llevó sus manos a los costados para asegurarse de guiar correctamente a su _aibou_.

Yami siguió obedientemente el camino que se le indicaba, llegando hasta la clavícula, encontrándose con que la camisa del chico era demasiada estorbosa. Su boca no quiso separarse mientras sus manos desabotonaban la ropa, para después deslizarla, sintiendo en el proceso con sus manos la piel descubierta poco a poco. Sus labios ampliaron el área de exploración, bajando por el hombro. Yami se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, notando un pequeño lunar el cual deseó mordisquear, notando un temblor como respuesta del más chico.

Yugi sintió el mordisco, ladeando ligeramente el rostro hacia donde se encontraba el rey. Sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos nublados por el deseo, se mordió el labio inferior. Entonces, pensó que aquella situación resultaba bastante injusta. Su piel expuesta y él sin poder probar la del moreno. Así que, haciendo un esfuerzo por coordinar sus ideas y movimientos, dirigió sus manos hacia la ropa del chico, quien sin separarse ahora del pecho de su luz estiró los brazos hacia atrás para quitarse la ropa de encima.

Una vez hecho eso, Yami rodeó con sus brazos al otro. El contacto directo de su piel aceleró el latido de sus corazones y un breve temblor en las piernas que provocó que perdieran el equilibrio. Pero Atem, más experto en esas situaciones, no dejó que la ocasión fuera desaprovechada. Esta vez llevó sus labios a ese par de botones rosados que habían despertado desde hacia tiempo, bajando y recorriendo por en medio del pecho, del abdomen. Sus dedos halaron un poco la pretina del pantalón azul, besando parte de la pelvis, para luego subir en un recorrido similar, sin embargo, esta vez su mano derecha se deslizó hacia abajo, tocando la hombría. Un gemido más fuerte por parte de Yugi le llenó los oídos.

-Puedo olerlo…- susurró el oji rubí. –Tu cuerpo pidiéndome que lo tome- mencionó al tiempo en que apretaba un poco más toda la extensión del miembro.

Yugi se removió debajo, presionando con fuerza la piel de la espalda de su oscuridad.

-Entonces… vamos- animó el chico, deseoso, excitado.

Yami no necesitó más, sus manos deshicieron el amarre del cinturón, deslizando por debajo de las caderas la ropa. Su mano derecha esta vez sintió directamente aquel falo enhiesto, palpitante. Y pronto su mano paseó libre por la carne, una y otra vez.

Yugi gritó, de placer, de satisfacción, pronunciando el nombre del rey con su voz temblorosa, lujuriosa. Sus caderas ligeramente elevadas, como llamando al otro a acercarse más… cada vez más y justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo, la gloria, aquella mano experta se detuvo.

Los ojos purpúreos se abrieron, casi reprochándole por su pausa, pero pronto comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio como Atem llevaba sus propias manos a sus pantalones, desabotonándolo casi con desesperación, a lo que el pequeño no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Pero su gesto desapareció para ser sustituido por uno que iba más acorde a la ocasión. Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos volaron directamente a esa hombría despierta que se mostraba descaradamente frente a él. Sin poder evitarlo –y realmente sin desear hacerlo- sus dedos se estiraron, rozando aquella erección.

De los labios de Yami salió un boqueo, cerrando los ojos echó ligera y brevemente su rostro hacia atrás, para después inclinarse por completo encima del cuerpo de su amante.

Se miraron a los ojos, uno buscando una especie de aprobación y, el otro, diciéndole que se apresurara. Y finalmente, sin más palabras, ni audibles ni mudas, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno sólo. Sus caderas bailando una danza, un vaivén rítmico, candente, lento de exquisito placer.

Con sus lenguas entrelazándose como nunca en sus vidas, Yugi enredó una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, empujándose cada vez más hacia el cuerpo de su rey, como si el calor que empezara a envolverle fuese tan quemante y la única forma de poder apagarlo fuera esa.

Yami, entonces, hizo un movimiento que provocó que ahora él quedara abajo, con lo que notó que el oji púrpura se sintió más a gusto, pues un gemido más pronunciado llenó el lugar entero. Se enderezó ligeramente a fin de besar el pecho del chico, mientras su mano derecha regalaba caricias a la parte media de la espalda de Yugi, bajando hasta sus muslos, los cuales acarició de forma descendente para luego recorrer el mismo viaje a la inversa.

Yugi sentía latir su miembro, al igual que el de Yami, dentro de sí. Y sentir las manos de su amante recorrerle el cuerpo entero era más de lo que podría seguir soportando… no por más tiempo. Así que deseoso de experimentar un orgasmo a la par de su oscuridad, tomó la mano derecha de este y la dirigió hacia su propia erección, indicándole con el gesto lo que debía hacer.

Yami obedeció, reclamando los labios de su _koi_ en el proceso, empezando de nuevo con el trabajo que había dejado pendiente, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como la mano de Yugi le acariciaba la suya, marcándole el ritmo y la zona más sensible que debía tocar. Aquello hizo que su propio falo palpitara más. Las caderas de Yugi se movieron con más ritmo conforme aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración.

Y de pronto, la estrechez de su parte aumentó al apretar sus piernas en horcajadas y lo esperado sucedió. Armoniosas luces de colores parecieron amontonarse a su alrededor y líquidos tibios impregnaron sus cuerpos temblorosos.

Rendido, Yugi se dejó caer sobre su amante. Por un instante ninguno fue capaz de decir algo, sólo sus respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones retumbando en sus oídos era lo que alcanzaban a percibir.

Yami llevó sus labios al hombro izquierdo del chico, haciendo que Yugi abriera los ojos ligeramente, como si en cualquier momento fuese a quedarse dormido. Con una ligera sonrisa desenredó sus piernas de alrededor de las caderas del rey y se acomodó a un lado, pegando sus frentes y abrazándose.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el oji púrpura.

-En que te amo- mencionó el otro en voz baja, acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla todavía tibia del chico.

-Atem… no quiero que te vayas- dijo casi sin pensar, pues ambos sabían que aquello era imposible.

Por alguna extraña razón, el más pequeño de los dos comenzaba a sentir pesados sus ojos… cada vez un poco más

-Siempre estaré contigo- respondió en el mismo patrón de voz el Faraón, esta vez dejando que sus dedos corrieran por el brazo desnudo de Yugi y luego le besó los labios.

Su Hikari se apretó un poco más en el abrazo, deseando sentir de nuevo ese calor.

-Lo único que yo…- abrió perezosamente sus enormes ojos. –Quiero es…tocarteotra vez.

Yami lo abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza, tratando de reprimir un sollozo que le quemaba las entrañas y parecía ahogarle.

No había más tiempo… eso es algo de lo que los humanos carecemos.

-Te amo… Yugi… te amo…- mencionó con dificultad en un murmullo. Sus labios temblaron por el llanto que se le escapaba. Incapaz de seguir hablando, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Te amo…- los labios del oji púrpura se movieron para pronunciar el nombre del rey, y sin embargo, esa palabra ya no se escuchó. Se había quedado dormido.

Yami lo supo. Era mejor así. La despedida hubiera sido peor si el chico hubiera estado consiente. Lo dioses quizá podían ser un poco condescendientes.

Se levantó, no sin antes depositar un beso suave, el último, en los labios de su amante. El cuerpo del chico fue envuelto en una tenue brisa y desapareció. Para cuando Yugi abriera los ojos él ya no estaría más ahí.

-Yo también… hubiese deseado tocarte la piel otra vez- sus cejas se arquearon en señal de angustia y fue entonces que se permitió liberar sus lágrimas.

Bajó el rostro, sus ojos escondidos en una vaga sombra. Luego, se inclinó a fin de recoger el Rompecabezas del Milenio del suelo y se encaminó hacia la lápida de piedra donde yacían los demás objetos milenarios. Suspiró después de colocar la pieza faltante. Era irónico que el mismo objeto que uniera su destino al de Yugi fuera el mismo que los separara ahora.

Caminó decidido hacia la puerta que lo conduciría al más allá. Sus ropas de Faraón aparecieron gloriosas, a pesar de que su corazón dolía… si no es que éste se había ido ya con su Hikari.

Y pronunció su nombre. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, dejando al descubierto las figuras de sus antepasados, esperándole.

Entonces, pensó que quizá cuando Yugi también emprendiera ese mismo viaje, él estaría esperándole al otro lado. Pero hasta entonces…

-Hasta pronto… Yugi- murmuró.

Y las puertas se cerraron tras de sí. Y la lápida y el lugar entero desaparecieron en las penumbras.

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora:_

_A más de uno le hubiese gustado tanto ver un final así, ¿a qué no? XDD._

_Por fin he terminado este capítulo y es que ya hacia años que no escribía un lemon… años, realmente (el de __**Soul Eater**__ no cuenta porque era hetero). En fin, creo que sólo fue un pequeño ensayo a fin de desempolvarme un poco XDDDD. Y por cierto, esta historia la basé en una canción (raro hubiera sido si no) llamada __**Bye Bye**__ de Vilma Palma y los Vampiros._

_Ustedes sabrán que JAMÁS escribiré un ff de YGO con Tea de protagonista… simplemente la odio ¬¬, pero quiero escribir un SetoxIshizu… sólo una vez he leído una historia de ellos y siempre he tenido esa inquietud _

_Gracias a: por sus comentarios._

_Matta au!_


End file.
